BuckyTony Drabbles
by PyqaFanGirl
Summary: Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy people! So I'm changing the original into a drabble, because one story just aint cute enough and BE PREPARE FOR MOOOOAAAARRR! Watch out for Easter eggs and special appearances! They can be snippets from a bigger story! SO WAIT FOR IT! Rated k to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

I love your company

Toni steps out from the elevator and walks to Bruce, he's sitting on a couch, reading. His chamomile tea placed on the coffee table in front of him. She stands in front of him, half of her hair is covering her face. He takes one look at her and he leans back and opens his arms.

She gently climbs onto his lap and tucks her head under his chin. He runs his big hands behind her back and places his lips on her forehead. She just snuggles closer and takes hold onto his shirt tightly. Her hair tickling his nose, but he only softly blows them away. He closes his eyes and takes in deep breathes and he could feel her calming down. The tense shoulders relaxing slowly and her soft sobs subsiding as he kept a tight hold on her. Just when she was about to doze off, the sound of the elevator ding makes her tense again. In walks Bucky, eyes wandering, searching for his petite girlfriend.

He sees her in Bruce's arms and walks up to them. "Can you hand her over?" He asks softly.

Bruce looks down at Toni and she makes no move to go to him. "I don't think so." He replies.

Bucky looks frustrated and runs his metal arm in his hair. "Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I-I wasn't thinking. I-I…" He was cut off when she tucks her legs to her, to make herself look smaller and Bruce wraps his arms around her completely. Jealousy runs through his veins when he sees his girl seeking protection and comfort from some other guy. But that guy is Bruce, Toni's best friend. And apparently, her security blanket.

"She's not ready for anything yet, Barnes. So it would be best if you leave." He states and Bucky wanted to argue, but seeing the green tint in his eyes, he swallows back his words. He can only look on as his girl holds on tightly on his shirt and her eyelids shut tightly, her long auburn hair running down her back and over Bruce's shoulder.

"I'll come back for her." He nods to himself and reluctantly left the rec room.

Bruce feels her shifting slightly and he looks down at her. She's looking at him with big brown doe eyes and smiles softly. She tucks herself under his chin again and closes her eyes.

"Thanks."

"Go to sleep, Toni."

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Assassins and Scientists

Toni could, sometimes, admit, begrudgingly, that she could be blind as a bat, at times. She thought he was only being nice. Like, helping you get that hammer in the higher cabinets. Or helping her remember to eat every time he came down to the lab for arm maintenance. He even helps her to remember taking a shower every day. She didn't think he was advancing on her or anything…everything just seemed normal to her. She doesn't have that high in hopes for any relationship with a guy like him. He could do _way_ much better than her. It's not that she thinks she's lower than dirt, if anything the people should at least appreciate that she exists. That's why she's boastful, that's why she's arrogant, that's why she likes it when at least one person praising her for her genius intellect. Like Brucie-bear.

She LOVES being around him. Talking science is her native language! And he could understand her! Finally! She found someone she can have pillow talks with. The others have always found her in the company of Dr. Banner, like, in the kitchen, on the sofa, watching a re-run of Star Wars, even snuggling. Because he was her teddy bear and she would be royally pissed if someone took him from her. But they were never beyond that boundary of really close friendship. She's only doing this because she knew that Brucie needs someone he can trust his pain and anger with in private cuddling sessions, he needs someone that could explain to him why Natasha is suddenly the only being, other than Toni, that could bring him back from his Hulk form. Because Toni is a girl and automatically she understands women better than anyone…That earned him a pinched cheek two seconds after that revelation.

So she doesn't understand why, when she cuddles with Bruce on movie night, Bucky would scowl and looked like a pissed puppy when she picks Bruce's lap over the gap between Bucky and Bruce. It didn't explain why he always wants to be in close proximity whenever she's in the lab with Bruce. She wants to know why he stares with wonder in his eyes, at her whenever she makes a discovery so awesome it will make even Einstein grovel at her feet. But she's only explaining the awesome discovery to Bruce, so why does he look at her like the freaking rainbow is behind her back? She hears Steve laughing loudly behind her from the kitchen, she and Bruce are currently on the sofa, cuddling like always, with her absentmindedly playing with his curls and he has a strand of her hair in his mouth. They're watching the Hobbit right now. She peeks behind her and sees Steve laughing at what looked like a blushing or maybe pissed off looking assassins and Natasha looks like she's two seconds away from giving Steve a beat down and Bucky looks like he would happy to help.

"What's going on back there?" He asks her, also while taking the strand of hair out from his mouth.

"I think Captain America is bullying two dangerous assassins and the two are ganging up. I don't know, that's how my eyes are seeing it." She shrugs.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Bucky hates it. He hates it when she's just sitting there. He hates it that she only runs to Bruce for comfort and he's been with her for the past 3 months. Sitting with her in the lab, hoping that she at least looks at him the way he's been looking at her. But apparently she only looks over him and see Bruce. He knows he's not exactly every woman's dreams, but he doesn't look that desperate or too much like a murderer now, does he? It's not that she doesn't look at him with fear or hatred; she looks at him like the world just turned into a better place with him here, in her lab, just chatting with her. He hates it when he sees her crying after a nightmare, she still runs to him.

When he first came here, he thought she was crazy that she was letting him hang around. But after seeing her for the first time, he realizes that she was beautiful. In all that black oil and crazy hair sticking up on every end, the wide childlike eyes full of enthusiasm and mischief, he fell hard for her. The first time she saw him, she awed at him like a lit up Christmas tree. That arm is what made her drawn to him, and he takes full advantage of her curiosity over it to get to know her. To get to know Toni Stark, playgirl, billionaire, philanthropist .The woman behind that red and gold armor.

He's going to kill Steve after this. He's currently laughing at the two of the world's most deadly assassins that could dispose his ass in a blink of an eye if they so want to, and even fucking Fury will never find him again. Natasha groans next to him and he buries his face in his hands as Steve pats them both on their backs.

"You guys could go give it a try. I mean like, talk to them. Or corner them and force yourselves to confess. I know you guys are particularly good at cornering people." He looks at both of them and sighs when they both shook their heads.

"For a couple of deadly assassins, you guys are the worst when it comes to feelings. Bucky, you use to be the smoothest lady killer I've ever seen and Nat I'm pretty sure that any guy would bends their backs for you, figuratively not literally. And it's only Toni and Bruce, two of the smartest people I've ever met. I'm pretty sure they like you guys too. You guys just need to be able to approach not threateningly. If you can, that is."

"We can approach non-threateningly." They both replied. Steve just looks at them in bewilderment.

"I'm giving you guys, like, a week, to ask them out. Or at least confess." And then he leaves them in the kitchen.

"So, Toni, what's with that?"

"I never figured that _Bruce_ would catch _your_ attention." He deadpans.

"Touché."

Then they both growled when Toni laughs at something and Bruce blushes and she snuggles closer to him.

It took three days (HAH!) for them to finally man up and ask them out. They did it at 3 freaking a.m in the morning when they knew the two geniuses were sleep deprived by then and took their hazy and tired brains for their benefit. They agreed mindlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

5 Kisses for Tony

Tony receives kisses from the special people in his life. Warning: Feels attack….

1.

Tony hides under the covers as the tears run down his cheeks, his left side throbs with pain from the kick he received from Howard. He didn't dare cry in front of him, so he ran to the safety of his bedroom, under the covers where he let out his emotions and turmoil. Why can't he do anything right? What is he lacking? He can make himself better if Howard wants. He-he can make himself perfect. He can…The door creeks open and he holds his breathe. Fearing the worse. His father must've heard him crying when he passes the front door of his room! He's going to get it now!

He curls into himself, making him look like an unshapely ball on the big bed and forces himself to quite his sniffles. He hears the footsteps coming closer to the bed, so he shut his eyes tight and hoped that Howard would be a bit sober when he beats the Hell out of him.

But all he gets is a soft petting on his side and a quiet, "Young Master? Are you asleep, Young Master?"

Tony peeks from under the covers and wet eyes sees Jarvis. He breathes a sigh of relief and completely removes the sheet from his small 6 year old frame. Jarvis smiles at his little master and kneels to be on eye level with him. "Let me treat your bruise, young Master."

Tony nods and takes off his shirt. The bruise an angry purple and looks to be spreading all over his left side to his chest. Jarvis suppresses the upcoming scowl and proceeds to go to the bathroom in Tony's room; he takes out a lotion to sooth the pain and grabs a small towel and steps back into the room with Tony looking at the floor from where he's standing now. He walks to his little master and pours a bit of the lotion on the small towel and dabs it on his side and chest. He sees that Tony's face is passive and blank; a look a boy so young shouldn't even have makes Jarvis's heart ache.

After he finishes applying the lotion on him, he picks Tony up and tucks him in. He fluffs the pillows first before lying Tony down and bringing the covers up to his chest. He sees the upcoming tears and kisses his forehead.

"Do you love me, Jarvis?" He asks quietly, the bottom of his lip quivering minutely. But his eyes are staring at the ceiling.

Jarvis smiles sadly and replies softly, "Always, Young Master."

"Can you stay, until I fall asleep?" He asks again, his eyelids drooping lightly.

"Of course, Young Master." He sits on the vacant chair, next to the bed and continues the watch over his young Master as he falls asleep.

"Good night, JARVIS." An older Tony replies.

"Goodnight, Sir" The AI replies.

2.

Maria Stark walks into her son's bedroom after Jarvis has left and closes the door softly, as to not wake her darling boy. She tip toes to him in the dark and sits on the now vacant seat next to her son's bed. She heard the commotion from her bedroom and wanted to stop Howard, but he locked the bedroom door. When he came in drunk and straight to bed, she quickly left the room to check on her baby boy.

He looks peacefully asleep in his large bed, making him look as peaceful as he can get after being treated with kindness from Jarvis and Maria's heart breaks a little.

As a mother, she should be there to protect her baby, but everything she did, Howard wouldn't listen and would just beat him up again and in the process she would get hurt too if she intervenes. The only thing she could do is soothe him so he will forget that Tony's in the room with them and she would promptly shoo him out when Howard is distracted.

She looks at her beautiful boy and leans down to kiss his forehead. She sees him smiling in his sleep and sighs dreamily. She smiles and leaves the room.

Tony opens one eye and smiles as he hears his mother walking away. He slept a bit better that night.

3.

Tony looks up from his blueprints when Pepper places the hot coffee in front of his face and grins when she runs her hand in his hair.

"You work too much." She says, her brow rising when the blueprints shows the arc reactor. He shrugs and drinks his coffee. " 'm not tired."

She knows better. The last three months had been Hell for the both of them. With her running the company and trying to find him at the same time, it really put a strain to her. It was a nightmare every day when the dark recesses of her mind providing images of Tony, cold and covered in blood on the ground and dead eyes staring at nothing. He wouldn't tell her of the things they did to him. He wouldn't show her the extent of their torture on his person when he was in that damn cave back in Afghanistan. She knows when he would wake up screaming his head off; JARVIS would always alert her when that happens. She would run to his room and comfort him, no matter what time, and then he would laugh it off and would work himself to the brink of exhaustion just so the nightmares won't catch him. She knows when he's having his panic attacks at a meeting, she would end the meeting then and there and proceeds to take him home and cuddle with him until the pain and torment.

She has been his lover, protector, friend and Tony trusts her with his life. There's no one else in the world Tony would give his life to and vice versa.

She would hold him when he had his breakdown or when the team doesn't think he's good enough, when they all think he's just trying to make himself the glorified hero everyone thinks he is portraying. She knows when he's calling for help, even without voicing it out.

And with every help that she gives, she always gives him kisses for walking it out with his head held high and a smile on his face. Even if it's fake.

4.

Rhodey cares an awful lot. He cares about _Tony_ an awful lot. He knows that he's a big boy and that he can take care of himself.

But, who's going to be there when his arm came out of its socket? Who's gonna be there to pull bits of metal off his person? Who's gonna be there when he decides to make a daring move that could kill him?

Because no one cares a Hell awful lot about Tony like him. So, when they came back to the Tower, everyone gone to God knows where, he sock him in the cheek and embraces him the next second.

"I just saved the freaking world and you swing at me?! What kind of 'thank you' was that?!" He exclaims, angrily, but Rhodey can hear the relief in his voice. He tightens his arms around Tony when he came to the realization that he could've left all of them. That he believed that someone would actually miss him when he's gone.

When the full force of the realization hit, his knees buckle and Rhodey carries him to the nearest sofa. He sets Tony on his lap and they cried silent tears together. Rhodey kept repeating how stupid Tony was, and Tony laughs and smiles through it all. Tony shivers in his hold, and when the laughs and smiles were gone, Rhodey silences his wails and sobs as he holds Tony's head to his chest. He cried as he remembers all the stupid shit they've gone through together, from their time in MIT, to the 500 robots trying to kill them, to the time when they first met, through an explosion in the science and engineering lab, to the first time Tony ever broke down in front of Rhodey.

He kisses his forehead when the sobs subside and Tony's breathing stabilized. Tony whimpers quietly, something only him and Pepper get to see and experience this side of Tony. JARVIS included. Tony, exhausted, emotionally and physically, fell asleep on Rhodey's chest. Rhodey carries him to his bedroom and lays him down on his bed and tucks him in, he took off his shoes and jacket beforehand and asks JARVIS to close the lights and curtains. JARVIS readily obliges and stayed over that night on the sofa. Too scared to leave Tony alone, period. Because he cares an awful lot about Tony.

5.

Tony stares up at the mirror; he looks at himself and smiles a bit goofily. His tux fits him like a glove; his hair combed and gelled, looking sharp and hot-as-Hell. He smiles again when he sees a sudden blush creeping up his neck and up to his ears. He thought the day would never come, always thinking he was going to end up as a hot bachelor all his life. He knows he'll look even hotter with grey streaks at the sides of his head. He was prepared to live the simple life even, he wants to give all he's got to Pepper and Happy, so they could give it to their kid or kids if they so want to. He got dibs to be their Godfather before anything. He's going to be the best damn Godfather in the galaxy!

But right now, after dancing around each other for nearly two years, 390 dates, nights of crying, nightmares, insecurities, trust and love later, a golden ring sat snuggly on his ring finger, with words carved from the inside, "I found you", a ruby at the center of the ring. He admires it for a long while before he was brought back to reality by a knock at the door. Pepper pokes her head in and smiles at the groom. "It's almost time, Tony. I think I gave enough time for you to admire yourself." She huffs out a laugh as Tony playfully pouts at her.

"I think I have the rights to admire my ass in the mirror as long as I want to." He flips his growing hair at Pepper and harrumphs at her. Pepper giggles and holds her arm out for Tony to slide in his arm through. They walk to the double doors of the office and Pepper straightens his lapels. She looks at him in the eye and sighs quietly. Tony looks at her, his eyes portraying his feelings and she hugs him. "It's going to be fine. He loves you and he wants this too. He wants you, forever. I can tell." She assures him and can feel Tony smiling from the crook of her slender neck.

"You'll be there when if I'm alone again, will you?" He asks, voice trembling a bit. She held the tears to herself and nods confidently, "Always, Tony. And trust me when I say, that I know that day would never come. Maybe after fights that'll last a week, but never forever." She pulls away from him and smiles lovingly at him.

"Now come on, I know someone inside is probably going to have a cardiac arrest if you don't show." She jokes and Tony only rolls his eyes at her. They push through the double doors and walk down the aisle to Bucky, in his black, shiny tux, with his hair tied and face cleanly shaved. His electric blue eyes widen at Tony and his breathing stops at that moment for a second. A pat from Steve, his best man, from behind made him realize that Tony is now standing in front of him. He smiles sheepishly and a few people giggle in the room.

They exchange vows and the kiss that they shared was the one that he'll hold on to for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

No surprise

Feel my pain a bit. My original ship(Stony) is dying and I don't blame Bucky. But somehow I can feel what Tony felt when he was left alone. I literally cried when Steve just left him…like everyone else. I cried one too many times writing this. Believe me, it really hurts my soul and I believe Tony hurts a lot more.(Warning : Massive heart ache)

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

It's no surprise to him actually. He knew the day would come when he would just leave him. Just like everyone else. He has a hard time to attach to people for a reason. So that he wouldn't have to go through the heartache. The pain of knowing that he can be thrown away just like garbage, worth nothing to no one. He knows.

He knows that he's not everyone's number one priority, that he can be left alone in the dark and people expect him to come out smiling and laughing, like every nightmare is just another walk through the park. That he has no feelings because he's not allowed to feel anything. Because Stark men are rough, tough and all that bullshit his father spews when he's knee deep in whiskey and wine.

Nobody would ever soothe the nightmares that constantly keeps him awake at night, no one wants to hear his problems, only wanting to know what new toy he cooked up in the lab after five days of no sleeping, because his room is cold, dark and too quite. Whenever he's asleep, or in his dark room too long, deep in thought, the silence and the dark would drive him crazy.

And he would turn to his bottles and runs to the workshop. He knows that nobody cared if he never slept a week later.

He may have friends, colleagues, but he knows that he's not the first person on their list-to-die-for. No. He was probably at the bottom of that list.

And besides, good things always seem to be the last thing in Tony's life. Every good thing he has is either a lie, won't last long or is sprinkled in glitter but rusted and broken underneath. He never truly appreciates the good things in his life. Which tends to come often, but he only brushes them off. He doesn't need those good things. He has only to make the good things for people. Because that's how his life is, it's probably written on a fucking stone somewhere in the deep ocean.

He was made to build _for_ someone. All the gadgets he made are not for him; at least that's what Howard told him. Or beat it into him. Whatever.

So, it came to no surprise when the good thing, which started out as a pain in his glorious ass, left him. He should've known that getting himself attached to something is a big no, no to him. He should've stayed away from him. He shouldn't have spent time with him when he carries him like a sack of potatoes out from his workshop to eat; he should've just get up and leave. He knows he should've. But he didn't, because he _didn't want_ to _hurt_ Steve.

Steve is what he thought that could save him from…himself. But it turns out that he's just like everyone else. Or maybe Tony is what's wrong.

No, he thinks that maybe everything is just a small touch of comfort for him. A light cares that he accidentally took advantage of. He should've known that being a little bit selfish is what ends him up here.

He wishes that he could scream his head off. Scream his frustration and pain, just like how she did when she lost her last family member. It's ironic that the shield his father made was the thing that almost killed him. By Steve, no less. But he guesses that his father would've done the same thing where is he in Steve's place. Only that he would just end him right there. It's good to know that his dear dad is still trying to beat the shit out of him in the form of Steve Rogers.

His shoulders shake as the nearly empty bottle of whiskey is dropped from his hand. The shivers turning violent as the cold seeps into his weak body. The floor is really not a suitable place to be lying on, but his legs are too numb to carry him anywhere for the time being. He manages to curl himself into a tight ball and his breathing seems to come out in gasps and chokes. The sweat rolling off his forehead like bullets being fired and his vision starts to have dark spots everywhere. He can hear Dummy whining worriedly at him, but he makes no move to reassure him, because now his head feels like it's a good time to bring back the dead memories of being inside that fucking cave.

He can feel the cold embrace of panic and fear creeping up from his spine as the whole room seems to have rocks all of a sudden. Fucking great, just what he needed.

He spent the next two hours writhing and slapping at invisible hands around him, his brain being clouded in fear and anxiety as the hands came closer and closer to him, but it seems that his hands just passed through him like smoke and he cries in frustration. His tears pouring like rain as he fails to make the tangible hands to stop reaching for him. He kicks and thrash around the floor, his cries unheard and ignored, because he shut down FRIDAY, because he wanted to be left fucking alone. He would've trust JARVIS for this, but JARVIS is gone. For real now. He can't replace him. He's vision now. For once in his life, he's truly alone. No one is going to rescue him this time. No one is going to help him stand up anymore. He couldn't ask them for help anymore, because that would be selfish and he can't do that to his friends. Or whether they are his still friends. Rhodey has his own problems to take care now, he has no time for Tony and Tony doesn't want to make him worry. Nat is on the run, no one knows where she is. Brucie bear too. Pepper is always unavailable now it seems. Cap is gone. Barton is gone.

But the empty tower is his only home. His fortress of solitude. His prison.

The tears came non-stop. His body trembling from exhaustion, his mind tired and shutting down. He gasps when air seems to be limited to him. He doesn't care. He's gone through this shit a million times. But it still hurts nonetheless. He tells himself that he can come out on top from this, but the battles that he goes through to get there is what still makes him weak and shaking.

He closes his eyes when everything seems to calm itself again. But he doesn't sleep. He can't allow himself to rest.

He can't be selfish anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Why can't we?

I've been dying to write this little teaser. This is a scene from a new story I'm brewing and you just have to wait a little while before I can post the first chapter. Here's a small scene of it. Consisting of a StreetDancer!Bucky (and the SHEILD crew) and a SecretDancer!Tony. This is based on this song…because it's freaking beautiful….Little Mix-Secret Love Song ft. Jason Derulo. So hope you can enjoy this little tid bit. This is just the short version. The longer one will be in the full story.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo

Tony walks down the street, shoulders slumped and the people around him are nothing but a blur of objects and the sounds are nothing but a hum in the background. His heart a slow beat in his chest that kept him aware that he's awake and in the world of the living. He can't believe he yelled at him like that. Sure it was because that he doesn't have any relationships with Ty, but it doesn't mean that he suddenly has to be possessive of you! They're not even dating! Tony didn't even think, no, imagined, that someone like Bucky would want someone like him! It's just ridiculous! He has Steve! They're a gorgeous couple, Tony can see that, but the sudden urge to be angry that Tony was seen with some other guy is ridiculous! So when Tony told him to back the fuck off, he didn't expect that Bucky would completely shut him out.

All his calls are straight to voicemail, his texts are left unreplied. That has been going on for two weeks now. And now Tony thinks that Bucky's finally realizing that Tony is simply not worth it. It hurts, but he manages.

He sticks to dancing in his private studio now. Pepper as his temporary dancing partner, but it's not the same. Her hands are soft and small, not big and calloused, her built is small and curvy, not tall and muscled. Her rhythm couldn't match his, sometimes his tempo and movement are faster and more aggressive, as she pointed and he realizes that there are bruises from where he gripped her too hard on her wrists and hips.

He shuts himself in the lab after that.

She said it was fine, and that it must've been the stress, he bought her new shoes to fill her almost full closet.

He hears the beat of a song from a boom-box around the corner of a street. He turns to the left and sees a small crown gathering, dancers competing and, it looks like they're having fun. He walks a little further to see the dancers and sees Clint and Natasha competing. He wants to reach out to them, but he holds his tongue and just blends into the crowd. He walks away, ignoring the steel blue eyes watching his movement.

Bucky sighs and just watches as Natasha jumps over Clint. Making her the winner, the crowd cheers but Bucky couldn't hear anything as he watches Tony walk away. He can feel the eyes that are watching him and sees Steve looking at him with sympathy. He walks to Bucky and pats his back. "I'm sure you know what you're doing. But can't you just talk to him; I'm completely convinced that he doesn't know half the things he said about us. And I know you're hurt, just as much as he is, and I can see that. Go talk to him."

He grunts and his face hardens, looking sour and pissed, "I'm sure he'll let Clint talk his freaking ears off than hear what I want to say." Steve sighs in frustration and opens his mouth to scold him some more when, "I love him, Steve."

The argument died midway in his throat and Steve looks at Bucky. His eyes looking soft and longing as he watches Tony walk away. His shoulders slumped and defeated, and Steve sees the desperate want in his eyes. "I just…don't know how to tell him. From the first time we met, I knew that he was mine…and I'm his. When I saw him with that bastard, I exploded. I just couldn't, Steve. I drove him away and am too scared to talk to him. Afraid that I'll drive him away even more." He turns to look at Steve when Tony turns a corner and disappears; he looks like a broken man.

Steve shakes his head in disbelief and brings Bucky into a hug. He pulls away and smiles at him. "Finally you admit." He smirks when Bucky whacks him behind the head.

"Jerk."

"Punk."

Bucky frowns again and runs both his hands on his face and sighs. "I want him so bad, Steve."

"Then go fight for him." Bucky looks at Steve and sees his eyes harden with determination.

"It ain't that easy, punk."

"Nothing is always easy, especially with Tony. And I know that you'll fight for him with every fiber in your being." He holds his hand up. "And if things go bad, I'm with you 'till the end of the line." He smiles at Bucky.

Bucky smirks, looking at the once upon a time 90 pounds of soaking wet punk, with his hand held up. And he truly believes that he will fight with him, "'Till the end of the line." He clasps his metal arm with Steve's hand and he made the resolve that he will have Tony back with him, as friend or a lover, he doesn't care. He just wants that nerd, fire-cracker with him again. Wants to dance with him again, wants to laugh with him again.

He wants that spark they made, he hopes that Tony felt that spark too.


End file.
